Stydia Scene of Passion
by allison102
Summary: How Lydia and Stiles get together. Tell me your thoughts.
Rain is pouring down on the town of Beacon Hills during their championship lacrosse game. They've done it, they are state champions. Crowds rush onto the field like a swarm of wasps searching for their nest. Scott is lifted up by his teammates ad he stares down at Kira. To his left Liam runs into Hayden's arms. Lydia sprints to Stiles before he can reach his team. Her blue shirt and dark skinny jeans highlight her curves. Her strawberry blond hair frolics in the wind.

"Stiles," Lydia races to finish her sentence while catching her unsettling breath. She puts her hands on her knees out of exhaustion." Stiles, it's not over."

"What are you talking about, we won the championship," Stiles urges to calm her down.

"Peter isn't dead, Stiles. He's after you, he's after everyone." Stiles looks her in the eyes and brushes her hair. His hand gently moving through the strands. " Stiles he's after you're blood"

Stiles eyes pop open with a sudden jolt of understanding. "Lydia, I didn't mean to do it. I didn't mean to hurt her."

Lydia continued to breath loudly and quickly puts her hands on the sides his head. The breeze swiftly went through both their hair. "I know, I know. But Derek he made a mistake. He didn't kill Peter he only knocked him out. His breathing was so faint not even Derek new he was alive. When him and Scott buried him they left, and Peter woke up. Stiles it's not over."

"We have to go tell everyone. We need to take action." Stiles speaks in a hurry.

The rain continues to pour as the celebration begins to die down. The uniforms of the players are drenched in mud from the tackles. Water slides down Lydia's face. " Stiles I can't lose you," Stiles opens his mouth but Lydia interrupts his response. " Stiles, you're the one person in the world I can confine to." Lydia's eyes waters up as she continues, " Stiles Stilinski, you're my everything. And if God forbid something happened to you well to quote the most amazing thing that I've ever been told. You know how i'll be, I'll be devastated and If you die I will literally go out of my frickin mind."

"Lydia, what aren't you saying. You're more worried than ever before." Stiles franticly responses.

"Peter is only after you, he will kill you and i can't handle losing you." Lydia puts her head down.

"You will never lose me because I don't care that I have no superpowers, i don't care that I'm a fragile stick. I will do anything to protect the one's love and that means you Lydia Martin because that day when you walked into that stupid 3rd grade classroom wearing that pick floral top with that black skirt. And those hot pink flats with flowers on top was the day I fell in love with you and you're self absorbed attitude." Lydia chuckles "Lydia I love you, I have always loved you. i had this 10 year plan freshman year, God I was a dork. I may have drifted away from you but i never left. Lydia I will never leave your side. Your perfect side. Because you are my reason to life in this horrible world that i fight everyday in. The say that the time you spend in high school are the best years of your life, well despite all these monsters that's true. And thats because of Scott and Kira and Liam and Alison and Issac and Malia and Hayden and Aiden and Ethan and Mason and even Derek and Jackson but most importantly these are the best years of my life cause these are the years were I got to know the real Lydia Martin and discover how remarkable and intelligent and brave you truly are. You're the brightest person I have ever met and you're also one of the most courageous and instinctive people to ever live. And no that's not an exaggeration. Lydia you have altered my life beyond recognition. Lydia you are mesmerizing."

"Mesmerizing huh?" Stiles chuckles then nods in confirmation as a smile spreads across her face.

The field has been emptied by now Scott and the others figured not to disturb the two. Only Stiles and Lydia remain. Their faces inches apart. Their bodies soaked in the water but the two are oblivious to cold wet night. The only see one other.

"Stiles, I have always been afraid to admit my feelings. I have hid behind them since before I knew who you were. But hiding them only makes me miserable because the truth is when I saw you with Malia, every time my heart ached. At first I thought it was because i wasn't the center of your world anymore. Then I knew it was because I couldn't count on you anymore to protect even though you still did. It was because nobody told me everything i needed to her when I needed it. It was because the one person who knew me better than I knew myself and that's hard cause I know everything. Yeah" giggles are heard through the silence surrounding them. "Stiles I love you. I have since that stupid dance where you figured me out. Where you ran to me after I was attacked. After you waited all week outside my stupid hospital room. Stiles I am completely undeniably in love with you."

Stiles grabs Lydia's head and thrusts her to him, his lips indulge against her with full force of unimaginable passion. Lydia can feel the warmth of Stiles's body pressed against her one. Stiles hands move accordingly throughout her soft luscious hair. Lydia's arms wrap around Stiles's neck. The fabric from hid muddy uniform rubs against her silky blue top. Lydia opens her eyes as does Stiles. They met staring deeply as if their souls are being unmasked. Stiles brushes his hand across her blushing cheek. He whispers in her with a voice so permeated with devotion as if it was carried by the breeze, "I love You." Lydia smiles. Stiles lifts her off her feet and somehow the two made it two the chairs for the players. He sets Lydia on top of the empty table for the water. Lydia feels his lips against her neck. The two get lost in the moment forgetting the threat they face but they leave that to another day.


End file.
